


Pick a flower.

by Frozen_Milk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, Implied mental hospital, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Milk/pseuds/Frozen_Milk
Summary: Based on this; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6f_DRexCBmY  animation.Trigger warning for alcohol abuse, child abuse & murder.
Kudos: 1





	Pick a flower.

_The small boy tugged at his jacket as he wept, watching his love being lowered, never to return, he would never hear her voice, or watch her bake with the kids and he would never be able to say goodbye. He quickly pushed the boy by the head onto the ground and stormed out, leaving his other son to comfort him and get him home._

_"Sorry boss I'll have to cut you off here, You want me to call you a cab or a friend?" The barkeep gave an empathetic smile at the clearly wasted man who had been sobbing into his arms, only stopping to ask for another double or pint or whatever could get him numb._

_"It's fine" He loudly slurred to the barkeep who offered him a bottle of water, he had already slung his jacket over his shoulders and stumbled out of the bar, still crying as he lit up cigarette after cigarette._

_He was laughing with his youngest son, who had done a drawing of his family, the boy accidently hit the sideboard, making a photo frame shatter, the boy murmured apologises._

_"Why would you do that" the man gritted his teeth at the terrified boy, he slapped him over the ear and pushed him, he didn't slow as he hit and hit and hit and kicked the small boy, who was shuddering and whimpering, holding the edge of his shirt to his bloody nose._

_"get out of my house" the man grumbled as he headed to the kitchen, getting another bottle of scotch._

_The teenagers arms shook as he held the pistol to his father who mumbled something about "that dumbass kid"_

_A quick pull, a bullet flying into his father's spine._

_He watched the man writhe and plead on the ground, pools of blood surrounding him, he just watched as his breaths went shallow._

The small boy giggled as he pulled a daisy from the garden, a man in white clothes watched before beckoning him over to go take those weird tasting pills that they say will fix him.

"I miss my brother and daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly wrote in a few months so please excuse any mistakes and feel free to correct me.  
> Also the song is called Bumblebees are out by Jack Stauber.  
> Basically this is a quick oneshot so I can get back into writing.


End file.
